Back support cushions are well known to health care practitioners, manufacturers and regular people.
The reason that back support cushions are so popular is because most people are not at a neutral alignment in their posture as they go through daily life. This is exacerbated when they are sitting in a seat; vehicle, office, and airplanes especially.
There are many postural distortions, and we will not get into them all, but one of the most common is the C-Curve while sitting. This posture is characterized by forward head posture, a collapsed ribcage, flattened lumbar spine, protruding scapula, chin jutting forward, protruding spinous processes, anterior tilt to the pelvis and pain. A lot of pain, and ever increasing pain.
So people want support because of this, and most of the back supports provide a cushion that, provides support, for the postural distortion, and the person is collapsed into it. This does provide some relief for a time, but does not correct the underlying cause. This is obvious by the design of many back supports and by the verbiage that is used to describe them.
The spine should support itself when the alignment is corrected, and our device is a small assist to correct the problem with the seat, not a brace to hold you up. If you always have something holding you up, you lose functional strength.
The spine is a series of curves, the cervical curve, the thoracic curve, the lumbar curve. This is the S-Curve Posture. When in balance they create a straight line and are neutral in gravity.
Unfortunately, seats, regardless of whether they are an automobile seat, airplane seat, office seat or home seat, etc, are formed as if a person's posture should be a C-Curve. So when you lean back, your seat forces you into an unnatural C-curve whether you like it or not. This perpetuates all the aforementioned problems.
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PATENTSPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee0,315,644A1Dec. 25, 2012Briscoe8,931,837B2Jan. 1, 2013 Vernon4,835,801Jun. 6, 2006Walpin
People who have previously attempted to resolve this problem seem to think that the device needs to be large, fancy, structured, multifaceted and/or have multiple parts. But this is just not the case. Our simple device, with its support at just the right portion of the thoracic region corrects the entire spine and fills the gap in the seat that causes your body to form the C-Curve Posture instead of maintaining the neutral S-Curve Posture.
Most, devices now and previously have focused on the cervical and lumbar regions for support. If they happen to include the thoracic region they consistently have two problems.                (1) They are too thick        (2) They are still pushing the spine out of alignment with the lumbar and/or cervical portions of the back pad.The problem with those devices is that they have too much correction leading to an overcorrection that exasperates the problem.        
But with the Seat Device to Correct the C-Curve Posture While Sitting that we have invented, the neutral sitting position can be found easily and quickly, and our Seat Device can be carried in a purse or briefcase, or hung on a carry-on. It is economical as well. Our Device is small and uncomplicated but unusual as well as very specific in its placement. Due to this the results are vast in size and scope.